Topless Sunbathing
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Jane doesn't know what she's in for when she agrees to go to the beach with Maura. The title kind of explains it all really...


**Hey Guys :) This idea came to me whilst I was on the beach with my friends. Before you think badly of me, I wasn't purposely looking but there were so many nude sunbathers it was untrue. Everywhere I turned there was a bare butt or a set of breasts. Now, I'm not a prude but this wasn't even a nudist beach... I am in no way against sunbathing stark naked, but I just think you should do it on a nudist beach. But anyway, I was walking down the beach when I had a eureka moment. I literally just stopped and gasped at the idea that had graced my mind. Believe me, people stared. If I wasn't so lost in my thoughts, I'd have been embarrassed. So, basically, this was thought of on a beach. Enjoy...**

It was a bright Saturday morning when Jane received a phone call from her blonde best friend. She was lying on her bed, only having woken up 5 minutes before, when her phone rang. She knew it was Maura from the ring tone. She laughed to herself quietly, remembering the day she had shown Maura the ring tone she had picked for her which had earned her a playful glare.

"Rizzoli" she said out of habit.

"Really Jane? You know it's me." Maura sighed.

"I know Maur, it's just a habit" Jane replied, her tone slightly apologetic.

"It's ok. I was wondering weather you would like to join me at the beach today. As it's a nice day, I was planning on doing a spot of sunbathing." Maura said. The truth is that even if it had been a horrible day, the blonde still would have made up an excuse to have her taller friend with her. Maura had had a crush on her best friend for a couple of months. She wasn't completely sure when it had started but she knew that it had been a while ago. She had tried to fight it at the beginning but had soon come to realize that it was pointless.

The Wednesday before, Maura had decided that she needed to make a move. She couldn't keep wondering what it would be like to be with Jane, she needed to _know_. All the signs had indicated that Jane also felt the same. Whenever Maura got too close Jane's pupils would dilate and her elevated pulse would be visible on her neck. She hoped that Jane would accept the fact that she was attracted to the blonde. If she didn't accept it straight away, Maura had planned on trying to persuade her. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, I'd love too Maur." Jane replied excitedly. She loved the beach. She loved the sound of the ocean and the feeling of the sand underneath her feet. It made her feel calm. She was also excited to be spending her Saturday with her blonde best friend. She had also had a crush on Maura for a long time. She was just scared that Maura would reject her and it would ruin their friendship.

They were both scared of the same thing. Rejection.

"Good. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Ok?" Maura replied, obviously pleased that the brunette had accepted her invitation.

"Sure, I'll see you then. Bye Maur." she said gleefully.

"Goodbye Jane." she finished.

Jane quickly showered and got dressed. She was ready within ten minutes so she decided to have some breakfast and watch some tv. She had some cereal as she hadn't had time time to make herself something more elaborate. She sat down on her couch, ate her cereal and watched some simple tv whilst she waited for Maura to pick her up. Maura, on the other hand, took her time in getting ready. She had showered before calling Jane but she still had to get dressed. She decided to go for something more casual as they were going to the beach. She settled on a pair of denim hot pants and a white tank top. Underneath she wore a skimpy green bikini that brought out the green in her eyes. She checked herself in the mirror before going to feed herself and Bass. She gave Bass his English strawberries and she whipped herself up an omelette. She didn't faff around like Jane did so she had the time to make it. She finished her omelette and made her way down to her car, picking up her bag on the way. She had 10 minutes to get to Jane's so she wasn't in a rush.

She arrived on time and went up to knock on Jane's door. The brunette answered the door dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Maura still thought she looked beautiful though. Well, she thought the brunette looked beautiful in anything.

"Hey Maur." Jane smiled.

"Hello, are you ready?" Maura asked, keen to go.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." she replied, leaning round the door to grab her bag. They made their way down to Maura's car and started the short trip to the beach. They didn't talk much apart from the occasional banter that they always shared. It wasn't long until they got to the beach. Even though it was a sunny day in Boston, there was hardly anybody on the beach. There were a couple of families on one side of the beach but the other side was virtually dead.

"Where do you want to me to put our towels down?" Jane asked.

"Um, over there would be fine." Maura replied, pointing to a patch of beach that was in the sun, but out of view from the other people on the beach.

Jane nodded and walked over to the part of the beach that Maura had pointed to. Maura followed behind her, noticing that the other people on the beach were starting to pack up. Jane had started to lay down her towel an unpack the little that she'd bought. She'd had time to make some sandwiches for her and Maura. She'd also packed some potato chips and some beers. She knew Maura secretly loved her beer.

"I brought some sandwiches for later." she said whilst gulping down her first beer.

"Ok." Maura replied happily.

"Do you want a beer?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'll have one after I go for a swim. Are you coming?" Maura asked whilst taking her tank off to reveal her flat stomach and gracious cleavage covered only by a skimpy bikini top. She tried her hardest to not smile when she heard Jane's soft gasp. She couldn't help herself though, and a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"See something you like Jane?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face. She heard Jane gulp so she decided to not wait for an answer, already knowing that Jane _loved _what she saw. "Come on, let's go for a swim." she said whilst taking her shorts of.

She heard Jane audibly gulp again as she started to walk towards the sea. She could almost feel Jane's eyes following her ass as it swayed from side to side, a little more than it normally did thanks to the blondes seduction technique.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. Her assumption was confirmed when she saw that Jane's eyes were fixed to her ass.

Jane virtually ripped her clothes off of her body and dashed to Maura's side further down the beach. She'd chosen to wear a black bikini that wasn't as revealing as Maura's but still left little to the imagination. They reached the sea and Jane got in straight away. Maura, however, only went in up to her knees.

"Come on you baby!" Jane laughed, splashing Maura.

"Jane! Stop it!" Maura giggled.

When Jane didn't stop, Maura just waded into the water so she was at the same depth as Jane. Whilst Jane wasn't paying attention she leaped up and propelled herself towards Jane. She knocked the taller woman off her feet and under the water. Maura quickly got up and started to swim away. When Jane finally got back to her feet, she saw Maura and started to swim towards her.

"You evil woman!" she yelled playfully. "I'm coming to get you!" she warned.

"Yeah, if you can catch me!" Maura replied, still swimming away.

It wasn't long until Jane caught up to Maura and grabbed her from behind. Maura struggled until she had completely turned around. Jane was now holding Maura in her arms, there bodies extremely close. Maura stopped struggling and looked down into Jane's eyes. She found that the brunette was also staring into her eyes.

"Race you back to the shore." Jane said, obviously feeling awkward in their current situation. She released Maura and swam for the shore. Maura followed after her, quickly catching up and over taking her. She got out of the sea and waited for Jane to join her.

"About time." she joked when Jane came to stand in front of her.

"Very funny." Jane replied sarcastically. They both laughed and started to walk back to their stuff. Maura grabbed two beers and handed one to the brunette who was currently wrapping herself in her towel.

"Thanks." she smiled, opening the beer to take a huge gulp.

Maura sat down on her towel and started to unpack the sandwiches from Jane's bag. Jane sat down next to her and they started to dig in. Once they had finished Maura gathered up all of the rubbish and put it into a plastic bag. It was time to start her plan.

"Hey Jane, could you get my sun cream from my bag please. It's behind you." she asked politely.

"Sure." Jane smiled, turning around to start digging through Maura's bag for the sun cream.

"Here you... Oh my god Maura! What are you doing?!" Jane exclaimed, dropping the sun cream in shock.

When she had turned around to hand the sun cream to Maura, she had found that the blonde had shed her bikini top and was now stood only in her bikini bottoms. Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's generous cleavage. She snapped out off her trance, however, when the blonde started to talk.

"I'm going to sunbathe." she replied simply, leaning down to collect the sun cream that Jane had dropped.

"Like that?" Jane asked, still quite shocked.

"Yes. I don't want tan lines." she stated whilst lathering her body with sun cream.

Jane just nodded and sat down on her towel. Maura finished applying sun cream to her front and then lay down on her stomach.

"Could you do my back for me please?" she asked.

"Um, sure."

Jane hesitated for a second before scooting closer to Maura. Their towels were only centimetres which meant that she barely had to move to be sat next to the blonde. She squeezed some of the lotion into her hands, rubbing it them together to heat it up a little. She started to rub her hands over Maura's shoulders and upper back which made the blonde moan quietly. '_This woman's going to be the death of me' _Jane thought to herself as she slowly started to move her hands lower to finish of Maura's back. Once she finished, she moved back to her towel to lie on her back. She was still less than a metre away from the smaller woman though. Maura turned her head so that she was looking at the brunette. Jane did the same, smiling at Maura.

"Is that ok?" Jane asked, referring to the lotion on Maura's back.

"Yes, thank you." Maura smiled. She slowly started to turn herself so that she was lying on her back. She saw Jane's reaction and smiled to herself. She decided to wait a few more minutes before saying anything.

Jane was trying her hardest not to stare at Maura so blatantly. It wasn't going so well because since Maura had closed her eyes, Jane hadn't looked anywhere else. Her mouth was hanging open and she was surprised that she hadn't started to dribble. _'Holy fuck, what am I supposed to do?! I can't just sit here and stare at her tits. Or can I? The are gorgeous...No, I can't! Holy shit, pull yourself together Rizzoli!' _Jane's inner monologue was interrupted when Maura decided to pipe up and say something.

"Jane, I can feel you staring." Maura laughed, glad that her plan was working.

"Um, sorry, I just..." Jane was cut off by Maura.

"Don't worry about it. I do it to you all the time. Maura said, sparing Jane the embarrassment of having to explain why she was staring at her best friend's tits.

"You do?" Jane gulped, blushing profusely.

"Yes, all the time. I'm surprised you haven't noticed actually. I'm not exactly subtle and I've said many times times that I find you attractive." Maura stated, turning her head to look at Jane.

"Yeah but I though you were just saying that to be nice. I didn't think you actually meant it." Jane said.

"Of course I meant it! You know I can't lie. I am very attracted to you."

"You're attracted to me?" Jane asked.

"Extremely. I find your body very attractive and your Italian face is very beautiful. Not to mention your personality is amazing!" Maura laughed.

"Have you ever imagined us as, you know, a couple?" Jane asked, not looking Maura in the eyes.

"Many times. I've imagined what it would be like to be in a sexual relationship with you also." She dead panned. She figured they had already crossed a line so it was all or nothing.

"Wow." Jane said, processing the information. _'Maura is attracted to me? She's imagined us having sex? At least now I don't feel as guilty about imagining that too. Jeez, what the hell is happening? I have to make a move, it's now or never. Get it together Rizzoli!'_

She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Maura's lips. Maura responded straight away. Deepening the kiss more, Jane ran her tongue across Maura's bottom lip. Maura granted Jane entrance and their tongues met halfway. They both moaned softly as Jane pulled Maura's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking it softly. She pulled away to breath and realised that she was actually straddling Maura.

"I think about us too." she whispered, her voice breathy. "And I find you very attractive also." she laughed softly.

The blonde beneath her giggled and pulled her down for another kiss. Tongues started to fight for dominance and Jane soon found her self massaging Maura's breasts and playing with her pert nipples. Maura moaned and reached up behind Jane's back to untie the knot that was keeping the bikini in place. The top fell to the ground and Maura gasped.

"You're beautiful." she whispered.

Suddenly Jane found herself lying on her back with Maura on top of her.

"How did you do that?!" she exclaimed, surprised that Maura had actually managed to flip her.

"Yoga really tones the muscles you know." she giggled, pressing her lips to Jane's.

Jane moaned as the blonde started to kiss down her neck, sucking on her pressure point and surely leaving a hickey. Maura engulfed one of Jane's pert nipples into her mouth, sucking softly. She kissed over to the other nipple ad gave it the same treatment, the whole time enjoying the moans that emanated from the brunette writhing beneath her. She started to kiss down Jane's taut abs, loving how the muscles flexed underneath her touch. She kissed over Jane's naval, pushing her knees apart so that she could place a soft kiss on each of the brunette's inner thighs. She hooked her fingers into either side of Jane's panties and slid them down her legs. She looked back up to see Jane's pussy was wet and ready for her. She licked from the bottom of Jane's slit to the top of her clit in one slow stroke of her tongue.

"Mmm... You're so wet!" she groaned, continuing to lick up and down Jane's pussy. She occasionally dipped her tongue deeper into to Jane and when she felt that the brunette was close she moved up to suck on her clit. She then moved her fingers down so that they were teasing the brunette's entrance.

"Oh Maur...please!" Jane moaned.

Maura slowly started to push to fingers deep inside Jane, still sucking her clit.

"Cum for me." she husked.

She felt Jane's inner muscles start to convulse around her fingers so she curved them a little so the they brushed the brunette's g-spot.

"Ohhh Maura! Fuck!" Jane moaned as she came onto the blondes fingers. Maura didn't stop pumping in and out of the brunette until her orgasm completely subsided. Once she was certain she had finished she pulled out her fingers and, making sure Jane was watching, licked them clean.

"Holy Fuck." Jane whispered.

She turned the over again so that Maura was beneath her. She kissed the blonde and then went to suck on her pulse point. She wanted everyone to know that Mara was hers. She pushed her hand down into Maura's panties and started to rub her throbbing clit. The blonde moaned enthusiastically as Jane moved her hand lower so that her fingers what at Maura's entrance. She slowly started to push one finger inside the blonde, pulling it out completely and then pushing it back in fully.

"Mmmm Jane, please more!" Maura moaned.

That was all Jane needed. She pushed to fingers inside of Maura and started to pump in and out of her, setting a quick pace. She then moved her head down and started to suck on Maura's pert nipple, extracting incoherent moans from the blonde. She curved her fingers, brushing them against Maura's g-spot. That pushed Maura over the edge and she came on Jane's fingers. Jane continued to fuck her until her orgasm subsided. When it did, she pulled her fingers out of Maura and licked them clean. She rolled to the side to lie next to Maura, who was currently a panting heap.

"Oh my god." Jane panted.

"Mmm" Maura hummed in agreement.

"What just happened?" Jane said.

"We finally hooked on." Maura stated simply.

"It's hooked up Maur." Jane smiled. "Do you regret it?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"Of course not!" Maura exclaimed. "Do you?" she asked, her voice slightly more scared now.

"No." Jane smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maura. "Are we together now?" she asked.

"I hope so." Maura said, looking at Jane for confirmation.

"Yeah, me too." she said, kissing Maura's forehead.

They lay there for a bit until Maura spoke again.

"Hey Jane." she said softly.

"Yeah babe." Jane replied.

"Do you want to come back to mine to continue our activities for the day?" she asked seductively, winking at the brunette.

"Hell yes." Jane stated pulling the blonde into a hot kiss.

**So there you go :) I hope you liked it! I'm so good to you guys! Two fics in two days. God, I need to get a life. I think I'm going back to school soon. I don't actually know the date but it's like five weeks or something. I think I may be the only kid that wants to go back to school. I kinda have a crush on my social sciences teacher though so that's probably the reason... I haven't had any other ideas for stories yet but I'm sure something will come to me :) Make sure you review and send me lots of PMs :D They really make my day :) Oh and I haven't proof read this so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. **


End file.
